So Sweet
by Panty Poison
Summary: [Drabble] 'Love triangles can put a damper on friendships.' [ShizumaTamao]


"You seem to have grown quite attached to her."

If looks could kill, the silver haired girl would be rotting right now. Tamao moved her hand from the nightstand where it had been resting to her hip. She frowned slightly as she answered the Etoile. "And what of it?"

Shizuma never lost her smile, which the younger girl was finding quite irritating. "I'm just saying that it's odd…you've barely known each other for a week, and already you are calling her things like 'my Nagisa' and so on. It's clear that she only sees you as a friend," said the smirking Etoile, twirling a few strands of her hair between her fingers.

_You're one to talk, Etoile-sama…_Tamao thought to herself, but decided not to bring it up. The only thing on her mind was getting Shizuma out of her presence as quickly as possible. She sighed. "Does this conversation have a point?"

The older girl closed her eyes, still toying with her hair. "I should say so, yes," she said, ignoring the other girl's piercing stare.

"Well, would you mind getting on with it, please?" Though her tone was scathing, the younger girl did not forget her manners.

Shizuma let her hair fall to her side and her eyes opened slowly. "Alright, I'll be frank with you, Miss Suzumi," she said moving closer to Tamao. "As you might have noticed, I'm a bit interested with Nagisa…"

Tamao easily recalled the Etoile's flirting with Nagisa, making her body tingle with displeasure. "I've noticed," she replied curtly.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure. We wouldn't want to have your heart broken because she chose me over you, eh?"

The girl's mauve colored eyes narrowed spitefully. "We're a bit full of ourselves, wouldn't you say, Shizuma?"

The Etoile sniggered. "Glad to see we're on a first name basis, Tamao…"she stopped, seeing that her companion was not looking as cheerful as she was. Her expression turned serious and she said "You really like her, do you?"

She did not flinch. "What makes you think she would rather have you over me?" she answered, ignoring Shizuma's question.

"She saw me first," she said matter-of-factly.

Tamao's eyebrows rose. "I don't think it works that way."

Shizuma smiled. "Oh, so you don't believe in love at first sight, Tamao?"

"I've always found the idea a bit silly."

"But you seem to like Nagisa quite a bit…"

"I've found that she has a certain quality that makes her easy to fall for. Wouldn't you agree, Shizuma?" For the first time since the silver haired girl had entered, Tamao smiled at her.

"Indeed," Shizuma replied back, returning the smile. "So, I suppose that we're rivals now?"

The other girl nodded. "It seems that way…" she looked back at Shizuma, who was staring at her intently. "Well…this has been an odd little chat. Is there anything else you need before you go?"

Shizuma stayed silent for a few moments, before her eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on her face. She reached forward, grabbing Tamao's wrist and pulling the blue haired girl closer to her, closing the gap between them. Her free hand secured the girl's waist, and Tamao's eyes widened as the Etoile's lips came crashing down onto hers. The younger girl began to feel dizzy, and was suddenly glad Shizuma was holding her. Her mouth began to form a protest, and as a result the older girl deepened the kiss, causing Tamao to moan involuntarily.

It lasted for about fifteen seconds before Shizuma broke the kiss and smiled at Tamao, still embracing her. The younger girl stuttered "U-um…what…w-what was…" her cheeks were tinged with a shade of light pink.

"Just giving you a taste of your competition," Shizuma whispered huskily in Tamao's ear, before giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "Hmm, and you're so sweet too…" she said barely above a whisper. "Pity. If it weren't for our feelings for Nagisa, I would've liked to be closer to you," she said, slowing letting go of Tamao.

The blue haired girl was at a loss for words. "Yes, well…love triangles can put a damper on friendships," she said thoughtfully.

"Hmm…well, for what it's worth, I'd say you're quite a worthy opponent," she said, turning to leave Tamao's room. "Good luck, Tamao."

"You too…Shizuma," she said, smiling the older girl left the room.

As soon as the Etoile shut the door, Tamao wiped her mouth off with her sleeve, looking at it disgustedly. She looked pensively at the space where her adversary had been standing moments ago. A long sigh escaped from the girl as she collapsed on the bed. She knew she was in for quite a battle if she continued to compete with Shizuma for Nagisa's affections. Her gaze hardened as she looked up at the ceiling. _I'll show her,_ she thought to herself._ That witch is messing with the wrong person._ _But…if I want to win Nagisa…_

The image of her kiss with the Etoile fleetingly passed through her mind.

She smirked. _I'll have to start practicing._


End file.
